Red & White Hot Pain
by Timey Wimey in Tartarus
Summary: Quand un tueur bien connu de l'équipe du 12th refait surface, il jure de se venger des personnes qui font échouer ses plans à chaque fois. Mais surtout d'une en particulier. POST-PROPOSAL
1. White

_But I gave you all_

_I gave you all_

_I gave you all_

_I close my eyes for a while_

_And force from the world a patient smile._

* * *

**Red & White Hot Pain**

PROLOGUE

_**Blanc.**_

_**Bruit.**_

_**Cris.**_

_**Rouge****.**_

Toute la scène s'était passée si vite. Un moment il était entrain de rire avec Kate, et l'instant d'après, un homme avait sortit son arme et ouvert le feu sur le couple, avant de s'enfuir en courant par la porte de service. Les invités, qui s'étaient instantanément baissés, commencèrent à se relever tout doucement, et alors que Castle reprenait son souffle, il entendit Kate faire un petit bruit à côté de lui. Il se remit debout avant de tourner son regard vers la détective. C'est alors qu'il croisa les yeux, et vit qu'ils étaient remplis non pas de soulagement, mais de douleur. Il remarqua qu'un liquide rouge s'échappait entre les doigts de la détective, et constata avec amertume qu'elle ne s'était définitivement pas renversée du vin dessus. Il tomba à genoux à côté d'elle, et la pria de rester avec lui.

- Kate, Kate. Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît !

Il lui sembla entendre quelqu'un appeler une ambulance, mais ne pût déterminer à qui la voix appartenait. Quelqu'un posa une main sur son épaule, mais il ne la sentit que vaguement.

- ...ick, Rick. RICHARD CASTLE !

Le cri sembla le réveiller, et il tourna les yeux pour savoir qui était la personne derrière lui. Lanie.

- Castle, écartez-vous. Il faut stopper l'hémorragie.

L'écrivain avait l'impression que tous ses muscles avaient cessés de fonctionner. Lanie fit signe à Esposito, qui accourut aussitôt. Le latino s'empressa d'aider Castle à se mettre debout, pendant que Lanie examinait rapidement Beckett.

– Il me faut un tissu, propre de préférence !

- Je t'en apportes ! Cria Ryan, qui partait déjà vers les cuisines.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, des serviettes et nappes dans les mains. Alors que Lanie essayait tant bien que mal de stopper l'hémorragie, Esposito et Ryan essayèrent de calmer et faire sortir les invités.

Les yeux de Castle étaient humides. Il se rapprocha de Kate, et prit sa main dans la sienne.

- Kate... Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît. Ne me laisses pas.

Rick entendit vaguement des sirènes, puis les pas des ambulanciers parvinrent à ses oreilles.

Dès qu'ils s'approchèrent, Lanie leur parla rapidement, puis ils mirent à la détective un masque à oxygène, avant de la poser sur le brancard. Castle se releva aussitôt et les suivit en courant alors qu'ils emmenaient Beckett dans l'ambulance. Aussitôt qu'ils l'eurent chargés, Castle monta à son tour et le véhicule médical démarra.

L'écrivain carressa doucement les cheveux de sa muse, priant silencieusement le ciel qu'elle irait mieux, que bientôt elle serait saine et sauve.

* * *

Le petit bouton "review" vous fait coucou !


	2. Red

Désolé d'avoir mis du temps à uploader, anyway, voilà le chapitre 1 !

* * *

_The people you've been before_

_That you don't want around anymore_

_That push and shove and won't bend to your will_

_I'll keep them still_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

Red

Dès qu'ils furent arrivés à l'hôpital, les médecins prirent la détective en charge.

Castle lui tenait la main, les yeux rivés sur chaques traits de son visage. Soudain, un main lui barra le passage. Il leva la tête et se trouva nez à nez avec un des urgentistes.

- Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin.

- Mais, c'est ma f-

L'employé de l'hôpital ne lui laissa pas le temps d'argumenter.

- Nous allons faire notre possible pour lui sauver la vie, mais je suis désolée, vous ne pouvez pas accéder à cette zone. Je vous enverrai une infirmière pour que vous ayez des nouvelles, si vous voulez.

L'écrivain acquiesa à contre-coeur, et partit s'asseoir sur un des sièges situés dans le couloir. Bientôt, Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, Jenny, Alexis et Martha arrivèrent à l'entrée du couloir. Ils pressèrent le pas en reconnaissant Castle.

Le consultant avait la tête dans ses mains et, quand il leva la tête en entendant sa famille et amis arriver, ils virent ses yeux rougis et gonflés.

- Ils...Ils l'ont emmenés. Elle est dans la salle d'opération, mais je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller. Ils ne m'ont rien dit de plus sur son état.

Lanie porta une main à sa bouche et se retourna alors qu'Esposito la prit dans ses bras. Ryan fit de même avec Jenny. La jeune femme ne connaissait pas Kate personnellement, mais les seules fois où elle l'avait rencontré, elle lui avait toujours semblé être une femme forte, qui ne se laissait pas abattre facilement.

Alexis s'assit sur l'un des sièges, juste à côté de son père.

- Elle va s'en sortir. J'en suis sûre.

Castle gardait la tête baissée. Tout cela lui rappelait trop les évènements similaires qui s'étaient produits deux ans plus tôt. C'est alors qu'un détail se rappela à lui.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un a réussi à attraper le tireur ?

Esposito secoua la tête.

- T'inquiètes pas Bro. Ce mec a toute la police de New-York à ces trousses, ce salopard va pas s'en tirer comme ça.

- Sait-on s'il y avait des caméras de surveillance ?

- Gates a envoyé deux uniformes récupérés les bandes vidéos. Elle a dit, je cite « Je ne compte pas laisser un criminel abattre un de mes meilleurs éléments et le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement. »

Castle savait que, même si elle ne le montrait pas facilement, la Capitaine tenait beaucoup à ses hommes.

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, personne ne dit un mot, respectant le silence de l'écrivain. Il essayait de se concentrer sur de potentiels suspects, mais ne pouvait trouver personne. A moins que-

Avant qu'il ne puisse avoir le temps d'y réfléchir plus profondément, une infirmière se dirigea vers eux.

- Famille de Katherine Beckett ?

- C'est Katherine Beckett-Castle, maintenant, dit Castle en se levant, apparemment un peu trop rapidement, en voyant sa vision s'obscurcir.

L'infirmière hocha la tête, et commença à expliquer l'état de sa partenaire.

- La balle est ressortie, sans causer trop de dégâts. Aucun organe vital n'a été touché, elle devrait donc s'en sortir sans trop de séquelles, voire pas du tout.

Un soupir de soulagement commun se fit entendre.

- Quand pouvons-nous aller la voir ? Demanda l'écrivain, sachant qu'il ne serait vraiment rassuré qu'après avoir vu que la détective lui-même.

- Maintenant si vous voulez, mais vous ne pouvez y aller qu'un par un pour le moment, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Histoire de ne pas trop la fatiguer. Elle est dans la chambre 647.

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna vers d'autres patients. Castle se retourna vers ses amis afin de savoir s'ils voulaient aller la voir maintenant, mais avant qu'il ne puisse leur poser la question, Ryan prit les devants, comprenant l'écrivain.

- Va la voir, Castle. On reviendra demain pour avoir des nouvelles.

- Merci Ryan.

Après quelques au-revoir, Castle se retrouva seul dans le couloir, puis il se dirigea vers la chambre que lui avait indiqué l'infirmière avant de partir.

Arrivé devant la porte, il l'ouvrit et resta quelques instants sur le seuil. Beckett était sur le lit, entouré de plusieurs machines. Elle était pâle et l'air si fragile, mais Castle pû juré ne jamais l'avoir trouvé aussi belle. C'est en entendant le bip de la machine qu'il se rendit vraiment compte qu'il aurait pû la perdre. Cette vérité le percuta de plein fouet, et il dut se retenir au chambranle pour ne pas s'effondrer. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, mais il ne sut dire si c'était de joie, de tristesse ou bien de soulagement. Et soudainement, alors qu'il la contemplait allongée sur ce lit, toutes les émotions qui lui avaient formé une boule dans la gorge jusqu'à maintenant, éclatèrent d'un seul coup. Il s'approcha du lit et lui prit la main en s'affalant dans la chaise situé à côté du lit.

Sentant une pression autour de sa main, les paupières de la détective papillonnèrent, avant de s'ouvrir et de se refermer instantanément.

- Ca...Castle ?

Dès qu'il entendit son nom, Rick releva la tête et le sourire que formèrent ses lèvres eut l'air d'illuminer la pièce de bonheur.

- Hey... Comment te sens-tu ?

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir été percuté par un bus, mais sinon ça peut aller. Merci les antidouleurs, répondit-elle en essayant de se redresser en grimaçant un peu. Est-ce qu'on a réussi à appréhender le responsable ?

Rick secoua la tête, puis lui répéta ce que les gars lui avaient dit un peu plus tôt. Beckett s'apprêtait à répondre quand un médecin ouvrit la porte.

- Katherine Beckett ? Lui demanda-t-elle en ouvrant le dossier.

- C'est bien moi.

- Je suis le Docteur Maeder, c'est moi qui m'occuperait de votre cas. Pour vous résumez simplement, la balle a traversé sans toucher d'organes vitaux, ce qui nous a facilité le travail.

- Et quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir ?

- Etant donné que vos jours ne sont pas en danger et qu'il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir des signes de complications post-op, vous pourriez sortir d'ici quelques jours.

La détective hocha la tête, et le médecin sortit de la pièce.

- Castle. Je m'ennuie déjà.

- Courage Kate, ce ne sont que quelques jours. De plus, les gars et Lanie ont promis de venir te voir.

N'empêche que je vais m'ennuyer, bouda-t-elle.

- Désolé Kate, mais sur ce coup-là, je vais écouter l'avis des médecins.

- C'est pas juste, je t'ai promis de te faire sortir si un jour tu étais emprisonné.

Castle ne put s'empêcher de rire à sa remarque. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et se rassit.

- C'est vrai. Mais tu t'es faite tirer dessus, donc c'est un peu différent.

Dès qu'il prononça ces mots, Kate remarqua que son sourire disparut et qu'une lueur de tristesse s'était allumée dans son regard.

- Rick ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- C'était censé être le plus beau jour de notre vie, Kate. Et ça a failli être le pire. Quand j'ai vu tout ce sang sur toi et sur le sol, j'ai cru que j'étais entrain de te perdre.

La détective se décala et fit signe à l'écrivain de prendre place à côté d'elle. Une fois qu'il se fut installé, elle le prit dans ses bras, essayant de le réconforter, lui rappelant qu'elle était toujours là. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, l'un à côté de l'autre.

* * *

- Morte ? En vie ? Morte ? En vie ?

L'homme s'amusait à planter des fléchettes sur une photo entre chaque mot.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, bientôt vous allez souffrir et ensuite, vous n'allez plus rien ressentir.

Et il commença déjà à préparer ses plans pour mettre Kate Beckett et Richard Castle dans une tombe, ou même dans l'Hudson River, une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

Je sais pas vraiment si on peut appeler ça un cliffhanger...

Anyway, pour ceux qui me demandaient par MP le nom de la chanson du Prologue, c'est "**_I gave you all_**" de **Mumford & Sons**. Et celle de ce chapitre est "**_Between the bars_**" d'**Elliott Smith** (elle est magnifique)

A LA PROCHAINE LES AMIS !


End file.
